Quite an Odd Story
by readingoddess77
Summary: Rosalyn Carson is a adopted, Muggle born witch.(Well, she might have magic parents, she's not sure.) But she meets Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley and starts a love/hate relationship that will last for Hogwarts and beyond. Humor, drama, adventure, and romance all mixed together. It's appropriate, but might be swearing later on as they get older.


The most fateful day of my life was July 23rd. That was when I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. It had been quite a shock for my muggle family, but not to me. I had always known I had magic in me. How else would I be able to change rocks into birds and move things with only my mind? Of course, I never shared this information with my family. I thought I was freak…

I still was a freak of course, but now I knew there were other freaks like me. So I was beyond excited when a woman from Hogwarts showed up to take me to a place called Diagon Alley. Although I have to admit, when I opened the door when she rang the doorbell, I was a bit surprised.

This woman was quite tall, but not young. She had a stern face and light grey hair pulled tightly into a bun. She wore cat glass spectacles and a conservative green dress with a gold pendant. Honestly, this woman looked like a grandmother from 1892.

"Ms. Rosalyn Carson? "the woman asked in s stern voice that matched her face. Even though she looked mean, I could see a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes," I squeaked. Then I straightened myself out and cleared my throat. I realized that I had sounded like an idiot and this lady probably didn't tolerate idiots." Sorry, I mean, yes, I am Roaslyn Carson. And you must be Deputy Headmistress Minvera McGonagall. "

"Yes, I am," the woman stuck out her bony hand and I firmly shook it. She raised her eyebrows and looked me in the eye." But you may call me Professor McGonagall. "

And that is how I met my favorite teacher at Hogwarts. The end.

Just kidding. Professor McGonagall introduced herself to my parents and had a nice chat with them, explaining quite a lot of things. She said that she would be taking me to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and I would return safe and sound.

Then my father demanded to see some magic, so he would know she wasn't a fraud. She simply sighed, pulled out a long stick(a wand, I assumed), flicked it at an end table. The table sprouted lion paws and walked out the front door. Professor McGonagall just flicked her wand again and made it a crate.

After that, my parents let me go with her. The Professor took me to a bar in London called The Leaky Cauldron and greeted the bartender.

"Hello, Tom, how are you?" Professor McGonagall politely asked the stout man behind the bar.

"Good, good. You?"

"Quite well," She gave him a small smile." I am guiding a new student here. Ms. Carson, meet Tom."

I reached over and shook his porky hand. He looked and sounded nice enough. Then he leaned across the bar and whispered," You know, Harry Potter was just in here."

Professer McGonagall widened her eyes and whispered back," Was he with Hagrid?"

"Yeah. Everyone wanted to touch him and meet him and what not. Felt bad for the kid." Tom shrugged and turned his attention to a man who had just sat down at the bar.

I was wondering who Harry Potter was when the Professor led me to a back wall, tapped it three times, and pulled me through. Suddenly, I was in Diagon Alley. I gasped as I took in everything around me.

It was truly wonderful. There were so many kooky people and shops and I just wanted to look at everything. I didn't however. Professor McGonagall took me to a muggle money exchange stand and instead of bills, I now had a pocket full of strange coins.

Then I was taken to a potion shop and a book store. Then a strange pet shop, where I purchased a barn owl, whom I named Nike. She just looked a Nike, you know?

Then, I was taken to a robe shop called Madame Malkin's. When we pushed through the door, a woman who I assumed to be Madame Malkin rushed to greet us. She and the Professor chatted for a few moments. Then the Madame took me to a back room to be fitted for robes. My head was spinning and I was happier than I had ever been. This was truly the best day ever.

She measured me and chattered about how much she loved being in Hogwarts and how she was a Hufflepuff and so forth. I was glad I paid attention to the lecture Professor McGonagall gave me on Hogwarts and houses and such.

Then we both heard someone else come into the shop and Madame Malkin rushed to greet them, leaving me draped in three sizes too big robes. I could hear her chatting with a new woman and wondered what house that woman was in.

Madame Malkin led a boy into the same room I was in and I noticed he looked my age. He had pale skin (as pale as my snow white skin) and white blond hair that clashed terribly with my dark brown hair. He wasn't smiling but then again, neither was I. I always felt silly smiling with no one around.

Madame Malkin measured him, but then there was a terrible crash from the front room and she rushed out to see what had happened. The boy and I stood in awkward silence until I finally introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Rosalyn Carson," I stuck out my hand." But everyone calls me Rosy."

He eyed my hand for a moment, but shook it anyway. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you."

We stood in awkward silence for another minute. Then, he asked me," So… what house do you want to be in?"

I was glad he asked me something." Oh, I don't know. I don't know if I'm smart enough to be a Ravenclaw or flaky enough to be a Hufflepuff."

Draco Malfoy laughed at this and I blushed a little. I only knew that Professor McGonagall had said Ravenclaws were smart, Gryffindors were brave, Slytherins were cunning, and Hufflepuffs were selfless, but a little flaky.

"Well, what house do you want to be in?" I sincerely hoped that he didn't say Hufflepuff.

He stood up straighter and answered proudly," I'm going to be in Slytherin."

"How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. I noticed he had light grey eyes, like me. But, I could change my eye color… Professor McGonagall told me that was called Metomorhpis.

He rolled his eyes and answered smugly," Because everyone in my family has been in Slytherin. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What house has your family been in?" Draco Malfoy repeated. "You know, family. Mother, father, sisters, brothers-"

"Yeah, I know what family is," I cut him off." But I don't even know if my parents were magic."

Draco Malfoy got a funny look on his face and I flushed. I was starting to not really like this fellow.

He regained his composure and asked," How do you not know?"

I sighed. I didn't really want to explain this to him, but I supposed I had to.

"I'm adopted. There was no information on my real parents, so I have no idea who they are. My adopitivate parents are Muggles and no one in their family is magic. I don't know if I' m a pureblood, a half-blood, or a Muggle-born. I'm going to go with Muggle-born though."

Draco's grey eyes were as wide as saucers and I hurriedly told him, "Don't tell anyone that. I don't want the whole world knowing."

He was silent and just shook his head. I was wondering where Madame Malkin was when the curtain pulled back and she escorted a dark haired boy into the little room. She measured him and told all three of us she would be back in a moment. I sighed and looked out the window.

Draco began questioning the new boy and I wondered why he hadn't been so friendly with me. I snuck a look at the new boy. He had messy raven-colored hair and round glasses. Behind the glasses were two shockingly green eyes.

I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to him though. Madame Malkin came in with a box and said," You're free to go, young lady. Here are your robes." She handed me the box.

I walked out of the robe shop with Professor McGonagall, who told me we were going to get a wand for me. I was confused about Draco Malfoy and his actions, though I let it slide. Everyone deserves a second chance.


End file.
